


[DE]高不可攀

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: To all cp-cops:我搞cp还要你点头，我搞个屁cp，我搞你得了:-)





	[DE]高不可攀

　　Eduardo有个外号。

　　“Unreachable”。

　　听上去就不太有善意，还是由那些凭借出色性能力混迹在上流社会边缘的男男女女们私底下给取的，译作“高不可攀”。

　　这一来是讥讽怨怼，二来是事实表述。

　　出生世家的小少爷有着极高的道德水准和礼仪教养，他永远做不出主动诱惑男人的行为举止。但又因为是个Omega，这样的清纯高贵注定会变为假装和虚伪，谁都知道成年分化后的Eduardo会有发情期，而在那种时候哪个Omega不是屁股淌水千娇百媚的呢。

　　对Eduardo心怀恶意的人无不期待某天他被当成联姻的棋子给嫁出去，成为某个老钱家族强势Alpha的附属品，被剥夺掉跟传统相背离的，一点也不Omega的兴趣爱好，比如操纵资本，追逐飓风，观测天气，最终沦为社交场上的一员，当一个名媛贵妇，打扮得精致漂亮，等着老公每晚来采撷。

　　但他们都失算了。

　　因为Daniel的出现。

　　

　　所有人，包括Saverin家的人，都无权干涉Eduardo的恋爱和择偶。Alex以为自己的幺弟会嫁给那个让他伤心欲绝，转头又捧着999朵玫瑰在暴雨夜里求爱的硅谷新贵，结果Eduardo的话让房门内外的人都通通惊住。

　　“对不起，Mark，我从来都不知道你会误会。”

　　“我没有对你有意思……等等，这不是赌气。”

　　“不，就算我们没决裂，我也不会答应你。”

　　“收起你那自大的毛病，我没有在跟你玩你追我赶的游戏。”

　　“再见，Mark，祝你好运，我的司机会把你送到任何没有雨的地方。”

　　被年长的大哥目睹了这一幕，Eduardo反倒是落落大方的那个。

　　“他真奇怪，”Alex真该把这句话录下来，好让人欣赏一下自家弟弟的理直气壮，“是我体贴过头还是他天生缺爱，不然他怎么会觉得我对他求而不得？”

　　“我早说过，不要用对待流浪猫狗的态度去对待人。”Alex干巴巴地回到。

　　“这能怪我吗，谁叫你们都把我收留的孩子给送走的？”Eduardo不满撅嘴。

　　“别用那种眼神看我，小气包，全家就只有你一个猫狗毛过敏，我和Michele才该委屈。”Alex笑着揉了把幺弟的头。

　　直到Daniel进入到大家的视野，最初Eduardo的一干亲朋好友还都保持着盲目的乐观，认为他只是开窍了，想找个风流成性的Alpha初尝恋爱滋味，唯独Alex神情严峻地观察着Eduardo如何将娇矜任性的姿态展示给一个外人，俨然把他当作了亲近的对象，还不是一般的程度，最后Saverin家的大少爷不得已得出结论，弟弟被来路不明的戏法骗子拐走已成定局。

　　全家人都不信，可打脸来得之快，令人始料未及。至今Sandra和Roberto都在后悔为什么会那么轻易就掉进了幺子设计的未婚先孕骗局，同意了Eduardo和Daniel的婚姻。

　　等谎言戳破，大骗子早就带着自己一手指导出来的小骗子跑到了大洋彼岸的欧洲度蜜月，旅游一个月回了家的Eduardo还丝毫不心虚。

　　“反正现在怀孕是真的，是不是婚前有的重要吗？”

　　贴心的Michele拿出准备好的纸袋递给呼吸过速的父亲，被气头上的老Saverin一把撕碎。

　　好在他们也不会对Eduardo怎么样，从小被捧在手心里长大的斑比王子在这个家基本上可以为所欲为，而且家里没有谁会希望看到Dudu不幸福。

　　作为见识过Eduardo小恶魔一面的唯一非血缘关联者，Daniel乐得接受对方的一切美好与缺点，并且后者在他的脑子里已经自动被翻译成了可爱。

　　他最喜欢“高不可攀”被他高攀时的样子，越到后面越纠缠不休，从身体到灵魂都被亵渎了个干净，而罪证就被留在对方的肚子里。

　　硬要说有什么不好的话，大概是长达一百天的禁欲生活。

　　不止是Daniel，当然，大部分时间里痛苦的是Daniel，他习惯了抱着自己的妻子入睡，在得知Eduardo怀孕的兴奋期过去之后，他的Alpha本能被唤醒，而臂弯里香软可口的小家伙对他来说是一个不小的考验，Daniel不觉得这比他经手过的哪个惊险魔术要容易。

　　Eduardo拒绝任何形式上的帮助。这不能怪他，孕初期的激素紊乱已经让Omega有苦难言，经常是一不小心就偷偷湿了裤子，而他的Alpha还不在身边，只有当晚上Daniel把他搂进怀里，Eduardo才能感受到安全和平静。备受磨难的小少爷不会主动给自己找罪受，还会责怪Daniel的东西咯在他的腰上让他难以入眠。

　　本来就忍得辛苦的Daniel简直要被小妻子的没心没肺给气笑了，他翻身压到了Eduardo身上，假意发怒到，“宝贝是豌豆公主吗，还是根本就在装睡？”

　　Eduardo也不是好惹的，圆溜溜的鹿眼一转，两条纤细的腿就灵活地缠上了Daniel的腰，故意磨蹭他睡裤下被撑得鼓囊囊的部位，狡黠地反问，“你管这里叫豌豆？”

　　论流氓程度，养在温室里的小少爷完全不是在社会上摸爬滚打过来的魔术师的对手，Daniel也不生气，他牵着Eduardo的手放到自己的下身。

　　“我更宁愿你叫它Baguette*，”Daniel顿了一下，“莳萝口味的。”（*法式长棍面包）

　　果然，Eduardo的脸在昏暗的夜灯下都透出了一层薄红，他小声地嘟嘟囔囔着什么，企图把手缩回。

　　Daniel猜测此时的小家伙一定很后悔当初给自己科普了Dildo*一词的来历。（*假阳具）

　　他把Eduardo的手拉到嘴边，仔细地吻过每一根手指，从指节到指尖，最后把它们含进嘴里。

　　“你都不想我的吗？”

　　气氛正好，Daniel问得又暧昧，指头上粘腻的触感足以勾起Eduardo的一些记忆。

　　他呻吟了一声，带着浓浓的娇衿意味。

　　“想……”

　　回答得细如蚊蚋，Daniel还是很满意。

　　他让Eduardo翻身侧卧，灼热的鼻息喷在小Omega被标记了的腺体周围，Daniel不客气地吻住，吸吮着小妻子甜蜜的信息素味道，并撩起了对方的睡衣，露出赤裸光洁的背。

　　“你干什么……”

　　话没问完，Eduardo的背脊就被贴上了一根热烫的柱体。

　　小少爷有点不喜欢这样，但Daniel的牙齿就嗑在颈腺的边缘，Eduardo屈服于了本能，可还是一副不情不愿的样子，Daniel才不管，他熟练地做起了下流的事，最后愉快地把精液洒在了妻子的后背。

　　Daniel心满意足，把Eduardo翻过来抱着亲了好几口，他的宝贝暗暗地在生闷气，Daniel努力地逗他说话。

　　Eduardo忍不住开口，“在中世纪，你这样是会被拉去忏悔五年的。”

　　魔术师挑了挑眉，锋利的轮廓显得尤其英俊，他环着Eduardo的腰，一脸惊异地说，“我难道不是每天都在向上帝忏悔吗？”

　　Eduardo不解。

　　“忏悔为什么没早点遇见你，跟你结婚。”

　　Eduardo还没到对Daniel信手拈来的情话免疫的地步，眼角的笑都藏不住，Daniel看着这么简单就被哄好了的小妻子，得意之余不由得担心，害怕有天会出现一个比他更花言巧语的人。

　　“你怎么这么好骗啊，宝贝，”Daniel咬了咬Eduardo的耳垂，“我勾一勾手指就把你骗到手，其他人你也会吗？”

　　Eduardo眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛浓密卷翘得要诱惑死人，“你骗我什么了？”

　　Daniel一时语塞。

　　“你爱我是骗我的吗？”

　　“不。”

　　“夸我可爱是骗我的？”

　　“以上帝之名，不。”

　　“说想和我永远在一起——”

　　Daniel堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，跟Eduardo交换了一个深刻的吻。

　　“宝贝，你该睡觉了，”他抵着小家伙的鼻子，气息不稳地说，“再问下去你就没有机会再睡了。”

　　审问就此告终，但欲望带来的烦恼并没有彻底得到排解。

　　Eduardo不总是服从，Daniel实在过分时，他会抱着枕头到客房去睡，并且把门给锁上。

　　但到了第二天，Daniel往往会睡在他的旁边，自己也紧密地贴在他的怀里，好像他是长在这里的，从来不曾分开过。

　　Eduardo老是会忘记Daniel的身份，明明早就该知道，这个世界上能难住他的锁还没发明出来。

　　小少爷气恼得在被子里蹬脚，手上却把罪魁祸首抱得更紧。

　　Daniel无法不去爱这个磨人的小宠物。

　　后来他们尝试了手淫和腿交，所有除了插入的方式，Eduardo有点太小心，Daniel也尽力在安慰他，可释放过后反噬回来的是更强烈的不满足。

　　Eduardo想要霸占Daniel的怀抱，却不想接受Daniel的欲求，Daniel不会在这件事上惯着Eduardo，他强迫自己的宝贝感受他早晚例行公事般的勃起，捉弄Eduardo以达到忽视阴茎胀痛的效果。

　　终于，Eduardo进入了孕中期，Daniel结束了西西弗斯式的的折磨，他专门空出了一整个晚上，Eduardo一进家门，就被他抱住抵在门上极尽情色地亲吻。

　　小少爷脸红了。

　　即使他们早就把所有该做的不该做的都做遍了，但面对丈夫这样直白的毫不遮掩的情欲，Eduardo还是会害羞。

　　“嘿，等等……我很饿。”

　　Daniel的目光里有接近野兽的凶狠，Eduardo觉得自己就像他的猎物，无处可逃，也不想逃。

　　“我带了外卖。”

　　Eduardo躲闪般地弯腰捡起掉在地上的包装袋，走到餐桌的路程变得异常艰难，Eduardo不想承认，但刚才的那个吻确实让他有些腿软。

　　吃饭的时间被Eduardo手动延长了一倍不止，Daniel好笑地看着把一小块牛排切成了十二份小小块，再一个接一个地把它们叉起来放进嘴里，咀嚼二十下，吞掉，然后重复，也不点破。

　　总算，Eduardo没有东西吃了，他又想在洗澡上拖延，而Daniel不会再接着纵容下去。

　　“Daniel……你出去。”

　　浑身光秃秃水淋淋的小鹿要把门关上，Daniel眼疾手快抵住了门框，把Eduardo扛出来再扔在床上只用了不超过一分钟。

　　“Little beauty，你逃不掉了。”

　　Daniel装出了粗哑的底层白人区口音，双手上上下下乱摸，Eduardo被他摸得想笑，又很痒，不知不觉就让Daniel把指头探进了身体，被做好了润滑。

　　虽然装得很急躁，但Daniel没忘记他们的小崽子还在Eduardo的肚子里。小妻子的里面太紧，他弄得很轻，慢慢地画圈揉按，不想弄疼自己的宝贝，所以直到进了三根手指Eduardo才呜咽出了声。

　　“还好吗？”

　　Daniel满头大汗。

　　“嗯……”

　　Eduardo胡乱地点头，又摇头。

　　Daniel笑了笑，把手指抽出来。

　　他把Eduardo摆成了一个方便的姿势——医生建议的，Daniel提前问过——从侧面进入了Eduardo。

　　这是Eduardo怀孕以来头一次被Daniel插进生殖腔。

　　“呜……”

　　Eduardo没有办法不出声。

　　他埋得非常深。像是沙漠徒步的旅人终于找到水源，Daniel从肺部呼出一口浑浊的空气，粗哑的喘息中带着满足的喟叹。

　　“宝贝受得了吗？”

　　Daniel抱紧Eduardo的腰，掌心温柔地贴合着小妻子怀孕的腹部，另一只手却用力地扣在对方的膝弯，让他的宝贝尽可能把腿抬高，以便他能更好地进出。

　　“我……唔，我不知道……”

　　Eduardo的声音像是从梦境里传来的，迷茫中透着一丝娇憨，他任由丈夫把阴茎插进承担着神圣使命的通道，无限地接纳对方的爱和欲，也因为母性的本能担心着体内未出世的幼儿，Eduardo不由自主地蜷起身体，双手交叠着放到Daniel的手所在的地方——那下面正好装着宝贵的果实，试图以这种笨拙的方式保护自己的孩子。

　　作为年龄稍长的那一个，Daniel当然能看穿Eduardo的内心，他不禁勾起嘴角，蓝眼睛里蓄满了爱意，凌厉的五官也变得柔和。

　　“我要动了。”

　　Daniel好心提醒。

　　没给Eduardo消化这句话的时间，说完Daniel就开始了他的征伐，缓慢且有力地刺入再拔出，每一次都能给对方带来直击灵魂的战栗。小妻子的产道紧致得像处女，他的阴茎在里面开疆破土，Eduardo发出一连串小动物似的哀鸣，穴壁缩得厉害，几乎绞得Daniel寸步难行。

　　他沉闷地喘了口气，安抚性地亲吻对方的侧颈，胯下的凶器却不停，青筋虬结的肉刃反复剖开Eduardo的腔道，把里面插得湿淋淋的，潮水蔓延。

　　见Eduardo的皮肤泛起玫瑰的色泽，Daniel又凑上去咬住小家伙的耳朵，“舒不舒服？”

　　没得到回应是意料之中的事，他也不生气，安静地在自己宝贝的体内挺动，黏糊糊的吻来到脖子后面Omega的性腺处，Daniel重新用唇齿确认了一遍自己留下的归属权，并适当地用信息素进行抚慰。

　　“嗯……不，不要了。”

　　Eduardo被顶到了宫颈，瞬间酸胀的感觉从内里侵袭到全身每一根神经。

　　然而，含着Alpha生殖器的私密部位却违背了Eduardo本人的意愿，反倒热切地咬紧了Daniel的那里，像张贪婪的小嘴，殷勤吞吐的同时还不断分泌润滑的汁液，完完全全成为了一个会勾引男人的诱人洞窟。

　　Daniel自然察觉到了小妻子的口是心非，不打算戳破，只是从鼻腔里哼出几声闷笑，腰胯相应地耸得快了一点。Eduardo更敏感了，浑身在不可抑制地颤抖，Daniel掐准时机，龟头重重地在Omega紧闭的子宫口撞了一下，小家伙触电般地开始痉挛，期期艾艾地叫着，仿佛在受很大的苦。

　　如果忽视掉下身差不多是浸泡在湿热潮液中的触感，以及周围炸开的混合着信息素和荷尔蒙的甜腻气味，Daniel都要相信自己的宝贝确实是在经受磨难。

　　“怎么这么快？”

　　他取笑着特殊时期格外不经操的小妻子，也故意忘记要做一个体贴的丈夫，没等Eduardo结束潮吹，趁着对方还在抽搐，便粗鲁地动作起来。

　　Daniel的戏弄不仅仅只在于在Omega湿湿滑滑的产道里抽送，还包括亵玩小家伙起了变化的胸部。

　　“啊！呜——不行……”Eduardo反抗。

　　擅长表演的手指在Eduardo的胸前来回挑逗，他的双手轻轻托起小妻子的乳房，像握住了一对白白嫩嫩的小乳鸽，两颗红透了的乳头成了魔术师最爱不释手的新道具，Daniel的拇指接二连三地在那上面碾过，按照惯常的套路，它们早该变成娇艳欲滴的小红果子了，手法好的话还能沾上新鲜的露珠。

　　“宝贝还没有奶水，”Daniel故作遗憾地感叹，“宝宝出来了该吃什么呢？”

　　听完这些的Eduardo既是羞赧又是生气，恨不得拿他投保了上千万的爪子磨牙——离他们的孩子降临出世还有将近六个月的时间，要是自己真的这么早就泌乳，捡便宜的只能是Daniel。

　　“你……想都别想。”

　　小少爷硬气了不到一秒，又被混蛋魔术师的攻击撞得七零八落。Eduardo觉得自己就像一片枯黄的树叶，被强劲的西风颠得左歪右倒，在树枝上摇摇欲坠。

　　“Dan……Dan……嗯，求，嗯……不。”

　　被弄得软趴趴的巴西小鹿嗓音糯得快要牵出丝，Daniel实在太过分，一点也不考虑他肚子里还揣了一个没成型的小崽子，一遍又一遍地顶他的子宫口，Eduardo恐惧的同时又相信Daniel不会伤害自己，矛盾的情绪被放大，拉扯着他的感官，Eduardo不得不服软求饶。

　　但男人没有理他。

　　暴风骤雨的侵犯一直在持续，渐渐地，Eduardo越来越迷失在欲望编织成的世界里。他看不见Daniel的眼睛，但能感受到Daniel的心跳，私处被猥亵的感觉同样清晰得可怕。

　　插在身体里的巨大生殖器，既像生机勃勃汲取雨露的植物根茎，又像没有生命的刑具或者机械，捣干着他正在孕育生命的神秘器官，还把自己原本闭合的产道捅得大敞，湿漉漉地极尽谄媚，比最淫荡的妓女还饥渴。

　　Eduardo哭了，无声地掉着眼泪，是没有太大意义的，饱含了无数委屈的，需要拥抱的那种哭。

　　精神连结传达了小家伙心境的改变，Daniel的眼眸暗沉了几分，因为情欲宣泄而呼啸不止的深蓝海域强压下风暴，他抽离了Eduardo的身体，把对方翻过来正对着自己，不出意外看到小妻子哭花了的脸，卷翘的羽睫上还挂着晶莹的水滴。

　　纵使心里知道这是Eduardo索取关爱的一种手段，Daniel依然会为那双盛满了液体的透明琥珀心碎。他仔细地吻走Eduardo脸上的泪，没有丝毫不耐，手臂不施力地圈在对方单薄的后背，如同对待一件金贵的易碎品，生怕有任何一点点的压迫弄坏自己的宝贝。

　　“不要哭。”

　　Daniel耐心地释放着信息素，为小家伙打造起一个安全岛。

　　看着一边可怜兮兮地巴望自己，一边又主动把细长的腿勾上自己腰侧的Eduardo，魔术师忍下了印刻在Alpha基因里的暴虐因子，随手抓过一个枕头，把它垫到Eduardo的腰下，支撑腹部的承重。

　　“真的不喜欢？”

　　等待逞凶的利刃就堪堪抵在小家伙泅湿的入口，Daniel正在为它争取通行证，骨节分明的大手情色地揉捏把玩小Omega的乳房，另一只在挑逗对方看上去兴致缺缺的阴茎——这不能怪Daniel，母体勃起困难是孕期反应的一种，Eduardo从怀孕第一周就持续到了现在。

　　但小荡妇绝不会停止给自己找乐子，Daniel知道，胎儿大起来后，会逐渐压迫到肠壁上的快感开关，Eduardo很可能在临盆前要经历数不清次的无射精高潮，以及忍受每时每刻都湿润着的产道。

　　早在他们还没确定关系前，Daniel就曾经在某次喝醉酒的时候，咬着小家伙的耳朵许下过一个荒诞的愿望，要让他的宝贝一晚上高潮一百次。Daniel还记得Eduardo瞬间涨红的脸和羞愤顾盼的双眼，打在胸膛上的拳头带给他的震感还没有心跳来得剧烈。

　　除了这，那天也绝对值得纪念，Daniel鼓足勇气，从Eduardo那里得到了第一个成人意义上的吻，而他的玫瑰没有挣扎，由此Daniel确信他们之间绝不只有自己一个人在付出感情。

　　Daniel不知道这个愿望会不会有实现的一天，但他不介意跟小妻子做一做实验，不过今天不行，当然，Eduardo会被吓坏的。

　　宛若惊弓之鸟的小Omega神色纠结地咬着自己的下唇——Daniel已经把那片花瓣吸吮得鲜红肉欲，他如果能看到就不会这么做。

　　毕竟他是“unreachable”，不会纡尊降贵来勾引自己。

　　即使被弄得情潮高涨也不行。

　　可Eduardo越不想说，Daniel就越偏要他说。

　　他没有犹豫，双手扣住Eduardo的胯，沉下腰，轻而易举地用茎头破开了小家伙生殖腔口的瓣膜，潮湿松软的肉壁热情地欢迎和挽留了他，Daniel又猛地顶了一下，粗长壮硕的性器立马滑进去了大半，除了最粗的根部那截，有结骨的地方。

　　“感觉怎么样？嗯？Dudu，告诉我。”

　　呼吸粗重的Daniel把每一个音都发得性感沙哑，Eduardo被刺激得脚趾头都蜷起了，失去爱抚的奶头又胀又痒，含着男人生殖器的腔道不自觉地涌出一股温热的淫水，期冀着能得到他的疼爱，粗暴一点都没关系。

　　“我……”

　　羞耻到极点的小Omega话到了嘴边无论如何也说不出口。

　　“嗯？”

　　看到丈夫不加掩饰地勾起唇角，Eduardo立刻恼羞成怒，似真似假地抱怨起来。

　　“你怎么这么坏啊，想听我说什么呀？”

　　小妻子撒娇般的语气对Daniel很是受用，他也没再忍耐，享受起了Omega滑腻的产道，噗嗤噗嗤的水声黏腻地从交合处传进两个人的耳中。Eduardo的身上简直烫得像在发高烧，脸蛋和耳廓都红得要滴血，只剩大得夸张的棕色鹿眼无辜地盯着他的Alpha，无声地为自己开脱，装出一副不贪食男人肉棒的样子，似乎这样就可以保持纯洁。

　　“我想听——”

　　Daniel的眼底闪过一丝戏谑，他慢悠悠地舔舐过妻子优美的颈线，皮肤下青色的血管毫无防备地暴露在他的牙齿下，Daniel啃了啃，没咬。

　　小家伙怕痒，偏头要往后躲，却暗暗向他挺起胸脯，Daniel乐见其成，低头亲吻Eduardo因为怀孕而发育的乳房，叼着红通通的野莓果似的乳头吮咬。

　　感受到Omega忽然纷乱收缩的穴肉，Daniel轻笑了一声，用了点力道插了一会儿，就逼得小妻子泪眼婆娑，淫水涟涟。

　　“……想听你说，喜欢我这么对你，喜欢吃老公的大香肠。”

　　Eduardo又羞又气，全身都烧得通红，但要害早已失守，气急败坏的小少爷只能不痛不痒地用盘在Daniel腰后的足跟踢了踢对方的尾椎。

　　“宝贝，几句垃圾话就受不了了？”

　　Daniel意有所指地往下握住小家伙的阴茎，它拼命地要抬起头，顶端在Daniel的掌心里流了一滩水，他轻轻地掐了一把，Eduardo被逼出一声尖叫。

　　“Dudu是不是要射精了？”他的语调中充满了狎昵和愉悦，腰部动得更卖力，那根形状狰狞的巨物完全没入了小妻子的肉腔，每顶一次Eduardo就会抖一下。

　　“可是，宝贝，你的精子都是没用的。”Daniel很重地撸了下Omega中看不中用的漂亮茎柱，强行让Eduardo射了出来。

　　他把稀薄的精液抹到了斑比圆翘的鼻头，不管那里是不是正因为对方的哭泣而异样地红润着。

　　“Alpha的精子里有小人，那Omega的精子呢？”

　　化身流氓的魔术师在受过全美最高学府教育的小妻子耳边说着上上个世纪才有的无知论调，双手又下流地玩弄起了Omega的胸脯，细腻白嫩，触感好得像是抓了一把棉花糖，他要对这里爱不释手了。

　　“主教说Omega的精液是尿液，是吗Dudu？你刚刚尿在我手上了，对吗？”

　　Eduardo不吭声，哼哼了几句，转过脸不理人，下面却湿得要命。

　　“你怎么流了这么多水，小骚货？”Daniel收敛了一些调笑的心思，掰着小家伙的腿根狠狠地干了一通，几乎要把小妻子的肚皮凿穿。

　　Eduardo的眉头时而舒展时而皱紧，信息素浓得要饱和，吃着男人肉棒的地方规律地缩动，淫水一股股地吹出来，怀着孕的小母鹿顿时叫得又甜又娇。

　　“小心点，”Daniel从肺里呼出一口浊气，不轻不重地打了下Eduardo的屁股，“还是Dudu要当个不负责任的妈妈，把宝宝直接从肚子里生下来？”

　　Eduardo哪里有力气反驳，红着眼睛呜呜几声就算抗议。

　　“宝贝不说话，那就是想生了？”

　　Daniel熟视无睹，又开启了新一轮的攻占，一边在口头上占便宜，一边实打实地欺负人。

　　“新生儿的头围直径接近10厘米，身长接近50厘米，宝贝就这样是生不下来的。”

　　“我先帮宝贝扩张产道，再捅破羊水，好不好？”

　　娇嫩的肉腔被碾得大开，Daniel硬热的龟头就撞在小妻子脆弱的宫颈口，Eduardo又疼又胀，还陷潮吹的余韵中，恍惚间真的有了要生产的错觉，自己乖乖地放松然后使力，手也乱摸到了下身，圈着Daniel的根部往外推，被男人一手握住放到了阴囊。

　　“摸这里。”Daniel哑声命令到。

　　他快要射了，囊球绷得又鼓又紧，沉甸甸的垂在胯下，把Eduardo的臀尖拍得啪啪作响。

　　“揉一下。”

　　小Omega一个指令一个动作，收紧手指照顾起了丈夫的储精袋，Daniel喷出滚烫的鼻息，对Eduardo说了一些很肮脏的话，小家伙也不躲，懵懵懂懂地听着应着。

　　他再也忍不下去，粗壮的生殖器胀大到极限，为了不伤到对方肚子里的小鹿崽，Daniel退了一点，结卡在了外面的穴口，Eduardo发出了被哽住的声音，两条腿无力地从Daniel腰间脱落，抖了几下，不动了，保持着大张的状态。

　　这是时隔几个月Daniel的第一次成结，他的精液又多又稠，快填满Eduardo的腔道了，娇气的小妻子被撑得不舒服，在他身下挣了挣，Daniel也没再为难对方，结消下去就拔了出来。

　　失去阴茎堵塞的地方根本闭不拢，Eduardo难堪地想把腿合上，被Daniel阻止。

　　大量的液体从Eduardo的腔道中滑出，被操成熟红色的肉穴像朵淫靡的鲜花，纯白的浆液和透明的汁水都挂在花蕊上。

　　Daniel俯下身，亲了亲它——那是专属于自己的天堂。

　　“你射太多了……快弄出去。”

　　做完爱的小少爷总是别扭的，他伸手推了推丈夫扎手的寸头脑袋，不时敏感地轻颤，在跟Daniel接吻的时候护住小腹，生怕刚才的激烈情事惊扰到了自己的宝宝。

　　“Dudu快把它生下来吧。”

　　Daniel在唇齿相贴的过程中含糊地说到。

　　“他，或者她，不是它。”

　　Eduardo不高兴地在Daniel的舌头上咬了一口。

　　“好，听宝贝的，”Daniel眼里的笑意温柔得可以杀死人，“我们还可以要无数个。”

　　Eduardo哼了一声，红着耳尖重新用亲吻堵住丈夫的嘴。

　　

　　FIN


End file.
